Desiciones Erroneas Consecuencias Derrumbantes
by Loriloqui
Summary: Un joven que aprende de la vida, en la formas mas equivocada y triste.


**Elecciones Erróneas... Consecuencias Derrumbantes**

Un joven de corta edad se encontraba recostado en una de las camas de las habitaciones de aquel hospital, realmente se veía maltratado, sus ojos demostraban cansancio, tristeza, decepción, dolor y angustia. Se notaba que ya era muy común o habitual ver a jóvenes de esta edad en aquellas habitaciones en este estado, las enfermeras solo se ocupaban de pasarle suero, controlar su pulso y demás ejercicios de rutina que parecían importarle poco a aquel joven.

No es que el estuviera ausente de todo, si no mas bien que se encontraba en una confusión y soledad increíble. Su estado era algo deplorable, su cara se encontraba lastimada completamente, llevaba unas vendas de un lado, en sus brazos se veían marcas como de golpes y cortadas. Tenia varios moretones en su pecho y costado, en su cara se reflejaba el dolor que debía sentir en aquel momento. El arrepentimiento de haber escogido aquel camino y el deseo de encontrar una mano amiga.

Era la tarde de un día el cual no importaba, por el pasillo del hospital caminaban médicos, enfermeras, hombres, mujeres, niños, todos con necesidades. Pero entre aquellos se encontraba una mujer, ella caminaba lentamente como meditando algo, buscando razones e ideas. Se detuvo enfrente del mostrador.

Buenos días, me gustaría pasar a ver al joven Diego, el joven que ingreso ayer en la noche – dice la mujer

Su nombre por favor – dice la enfermera

Maria – dice ella y espera la respuesta de la enfermera

Si, el joven se encuentra en la habitación 321 puede pasar, solo tiene 3 horas de visita – dice ella y le indica hacia donde tenia que tomar

Muchas gracias... –dice y así mismo la mujer caminaba hacia la habitación todavía con esa expresión pensativa

Se detuvo frente a la puerta donde había una placa dorada con los números 321 en negro, tenia que pensar bien lo que preguntaría, sabia que aquel joven necesitaba apoyo y que ella era una extraña, rogaba porque sus palabras fueran exactas y aquel joven se sintiera en confianza. Alargo su brazo y suavemente abrió la puerta, lo primero que pudo ver fue la cama donde se encontraba el, al simple vista se notaba normal pero a medida que se fue acercando vio el estado en que el se encontraba y sintió pena por aquel joven. El levanto la mirada y la observo detenidamente como cuestionándose quien era aquella mujer que estaba alli.

Buenas, no me conoces, me llamo Maria –dice ella sonriéndole y acercándose un poco a la cama

Diego... que haces aquí? –dice el desconcertado

Bueno, pues vine a visitarte, me entere de lo que te paso y quise venir a hablar contigo –dice ella que notaba la desconfianza del joven y eso hacia que el ambiente se pusiera tenso

No me digas eres de esas periodistas que buscan noticias a toda costa –dice el intentando doblar su cabeza para poderla ver mejor cosa que se le dificulto por el cuello ortopédico que tenia puesto

No, te equivocas solo vengo porque pensé que te gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar – dice ella

No se quien eres realmente, si puedes darme una mejor descripción tal ves podamos hablar –dice el mirando el techo

Ya te dije me llamo Maria, soy de un programa de lucha contra la violencia, tengo 22 años y estudio Psicología – dice ella y toma asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca de la cama

Ya, ahora si tal ves se de una conversación –dice el mas calmado – seguro que quieres saber lo que paso anoche, el porque paso, no?

Si te gustaría contármelo, te lo agradecería – dice ella – puedes confiar en mi esto es confidencial

De todas formas necesito desahogarme –dice él acomodándose para contar todo desde un principio

Soy toda oídos – dice ella atenta a lo que el pudiera contar

Bueno, como todo joven de 16 años que quiere sobresalir, ser el centro de atención, que lo cataloguen como él mas, así mismo era yo. Siempre quise ser lo máximo, en mi casa siempre tenia problemas con mis padres porque ellos se la pasaban trabajando, eran trabajos de jornada completa desde que nací, salían a las 7:30 am. de mi casa y llegaban a las 8 u 9, no tenían tiempo para nada porque llegaban cansados. Así que me crié con la señora de servicio o solo, iba a donde yo quería y hacia lo que me parecía y mis padres jamás se enteraban – dice el con tono melancólico – Cuando quería hablar con ellos simplemente me decían que no era momento o que estaban muy cansados que esperara un rato

Era como si vivieras solo –dice ella

Exactamente, así pasaron varios años en los cuales vivía como a mi se me daba mi gana, iba donde yo quería, realmente me gustaba vivir así, porque tenia toda la libertad del mundo, pero no sabia el daño que eso me causaría – el se acomoda un poco mas ya que los brazos le estaban doliendo - cuando estaba ya en 3 de bachillerato, hicimos un viaje a una playa donde había como un encuentro de varios colegios, había música y ya sabes... una fiesta normal de jóvenes de un colegio

Aja si me imagino – contesta ella

Pero cuando la fiesta estaba casi terminándose unos tipos así medio raros llegaron, eran de estas bandas que poco se ven que cualquiera cree que son mitos solo porque los oyes mencionar pero jamás los ves – dice el haciendo memoria de cada detalle – uno de los tipos que llego se acerco a lo que era el bar y pidió una bebida que no me fije, muchos de mis compañeros se acercaban a ellos para hablar así como si fueran súper amigos, a mi me extraño sobre manera aquello, así que la curiosidad mato al gato y me acerque, hable un rato largo con ellos, me parecían bastante cool, personas fuera de lo normal así que pues ellos nos invitaron a una reunión que tenían el fin de semana próximo.

¿Fuiste? – pregunta Maria

Si, claro que fui. Debo admitir que la pase genial allí, bebimos hasta mas no poder, me sentía a gusto allí. Luego de varias horas que estuvimos hablando, ellos nos hicieron una propuesta, éramos 3 compañeros y yo más ellos. Su propuesta consistía en dejarnos entrar a su banda si cumplíamos unos requisitos que ellos nos pondrían, nos ofrecían varias cosas que llamaron nuestra atención, además de que para nosotros pertenecer a una banda era algo que te daba categoría entre otros y que te ofrezcan unirte a una no sucede todos los días, así que aceptamos – Dice Diego y pone cara de decepción consigo mismo

¿ Que sintieron cuando aceptaron? – pregunta ella

En ese momento nos sentíamos sumamente grandes, como decir, los mas importantes aunque suene infantil –dice el – pasamos como dos meses que no sabíamos de ellos hasta que un día a mi casa llego un "mensajero" de ellos y nos dijo que teníamos que hacer, a mi me toco golpear a una muchacha, hasta casi matarla

OH dios – dice Maria totalmente alarmada – Me imagino que cumpliste con tu reto

Claro que lo hice y lo peor que con gusto, recuerdo cada golpe que le di a la chica y en ese momento me gustaba, porque me hacia sentir mas fuerte, que todo lo podía lograr, la deje en la calle – dice él y algo extraño era que sus ojos estaban aguados – no se si pudo despertar o si falleció, pero ese recuerdo me atormenta todo el tiempo

¿ Tus padres nunca se enteraron de nada? –dice Maria sabiendo lo que el chico debía de estar sintiendo

No, hasta ayer cuando ingrese aquí – dice él bajando la cabeza – nunca se dieron cuenta de nada, con la banda hicimos reuniones en mi casa, hicimos de todo, todo lo despreciable que te puedas imaginar y lo peor de todo es que me hacia sentir bien. Ellos me prometían muchas cosas que mis padres jamás me dieron y termine por perder todo, porque ninguno de los dos me dio nada

¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? –dice Maria

Es que hacia días yo tenia ganas de salirme de la banda, ya estaba cansado de todo aquel ambiente de drogas, bebidas, violencia.. todo eso, me sentía sofocado –dice el – así que decidí salirme, un grave error, pero no tan grave como decidir entrar. Ellos se enteraron de mis planes, yo estaba en mi casa y tocaron el timbre así que fui a abrir y estaban 4 de ellos parados en la entrada. Pensé que veían a pedirme algo o solo a pasar el rato así que los salude normalmente. Uno de ellos me saco fuera de la casa y me empezó a golpear horriblemente y así fueron los 3 restantes.

Osea que vinieron a recordarte que no podías irte de la banda –dice la chica

Si, luego me llevaron a un callejón que queda cerca mi de mi casa, recuerdo todos los golpes que me dieron, sentía que me moría y así me imagine que debió sentirse la chica cuando yo la golpeaba, me sacaban el aire y gritaban insultos, de todo, de repente toda la fantasía de banda de amigos se fue a pique y entendí en lo que yo realmente estaba envuelto –dice Diego y se tapaba la cara con las manos- luego de eso recuerdo haber despertado aquí en esta cama, no se quien me trajo o como llegue solo que desperté aquí

Alguien debió de haberte visto y te trajo –dice Maria y por primera ves en todo el tiempo que tenían hablando apoyo su mano sobre la del chico

Gracias sabes, eres la única persona que me ah escuchado realmente. Por eso tome tantas decisiones erróneas y extraviadas – dice el sintiéndose agradecido

El mundo es injusto pero debes saber buscar tus amigos, tus confidentes. No todo es lo que parece y también debes buscar hacer el bien – dice Maria poniéndose de pie ya que se había acabado la hora de visitas y hacia rato la enfermera estaba en la puerta parada

Gracias – dice Diego y se recuesta en la cama

Maria salía de la habitación con otra mentalidad, entendiendo los problemas de la juventud que ella nunca tuvo que pasar, sus padres siempre estuvieron allí para ella, atentos con sus problemas y alegrías. Vivía en un hogar donde el amor era lo máximo, donde todos vivían atentos al otro. Por eso ahora se daba cuenta del mundo en que vivía y los problemas que muchos jóvenes como ella atravesaba por causas diversas, agradecían a dios y a sus padres, por todo.


End file.
